


Inner-tia

by ScarredStar (Cubicamellia)



Series: Nuclear Family [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, kirby AU, lethargy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubicamellia/pseuds/ScarredStar
Summary: Would they love me If I change?Am I lost? Am I too late?Soon I'm dead I cannot waitPlease don't love me it's a waste---Inertia - a tendency to do nothing or to remain unchanged.Inertia (physics) - a property of matter by which it continues in its existing state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line, unless that state is changed by anexternal force.---...Marx...





	Inner-tia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Journey Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Journey+Dreamer).



As usual, Marx lay upside-down against his bed, silently complaining about his life and how the entirety of the observable universe seemed to be against him, whether it be sunrise or moonhigh. He'd occasionally mutter something along the lines of "I'm tired of this" or "make it stop", but in all honesty, despite the life he led, he didn't really want the credits to roll just yet.

"Maux, you thewe, poyo? HEWO?"

_Yes, hello._

"You hwavwen't said anythwing beswides swomethwing like 'I wanna dwie' fow a whiwle..."

_Meaning you should leave me the heck alone._

"Awe you okway, poyo?"

_Do I look like I am...?_

Kirby waved his hand in front of Marx, looking concerned.

"Leave." Marx finally decided to open his mouth to speak. "I don't see why you should be concerned about my wellbeing, be it physical or mental."

Kirby's facial expression changed into a confused look. "What awe you twying to sway?"

"Why do you care?"

"Wouwldn't any nowmawl pewson cawe, poyo?"

"In that case, everybody in this universe, excluding you, is abnormal."

"...And bwesides, you cwan't tewl mwe to lweave my own house!"

" **I  j u s t  d i d .** "

Rain could be heard pouring in the background as Kirby opened his mouth to ask something he shouldn't have.

"...Why awe you awlways lwike thwis?"

_And now the lightning strikes..._

" **BECAUSE OF _EVERYTHING_! BE IT A FRIENDLY CONVERSATION OR A POLITE GESTURE, EVERYTHING INVOLVING ME GOES WRONG SOMEHOW, AND IT'S ALL... My**... Fault..."

Kirby could already be seen slowly reaching for the doorknob. Marx could only wish that he had hands to cover his mouth with.


End file.
